Konoha High School
by Amplify
Summary: Crap, everyone is staring at me. That seems to happen A LOT now a days. As Haruno Sakura, I have been publicly humiliated so many times. Why? Because this is high school, that's why. [SasuSaku]
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

  
"SAKURA HARUNO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" I turned, and saw the chemistry teacher staring at me with her angry, red eyes.

"Why not?" I asked insightfully.

"Because it'll explode all over you if touch it. You need to these tongs, see?"

"Oh, sorry Sensei."

You've probably been wondering 'who the hell are you?' Well, I'll give you a short introduction, because I'm going to flunk chemistry if I don't pay attention. My name is Sakura Haruno, age 15. Right now I'm in KHS, which stands for Konoha High School. I'm one of those students who have really good grades, but stink at P.E. My best friends are Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata. They'd stick by me no matter what happens. I have this MAJOR crush on this extremely cool guy named Sasuke Uchiha. Practically every girl in school has a crush on him because he's really cool, smart, and athletic. My homeroom teacher is Mr. Kakashi. He's kind of like Sasuke-kun, only older and- OMG THE TEACHER JUST CALLED ON ME.

"Miss Haruno, would you like to spend the day in the principal's office?"

"No, Ms. Kurenai."

"Then pay more attention."

"Hai, Kurenai-Sensei."

Sigh, today has been my worst day ever, first being rejected by Sasuke-kun, then finding out I almost failed my math test, then realizing I forgot my flute at home and had to play the "stick" for music class (the "stick" is a stick that you pretend to play…), and now this. Today is so not my day.

"Ah! The bell rang! Bye Ms. Kurenai!" My best friend Ino said. Saved by the bell!

"Thanks so much for noticing the bell, Ino. I was about to die," I told her when we were in the hallway.

"No prob, I was dying to get out of class too."

"Hey guys!" My other friend Tenten greeted.

"Hi Tenten! How was Social Studies class?"

"Ugh, you know how much I hate that class. So boring."

"Well it was probably better than Science class today! Ms. Perfect almost went to the principal's office!"

"No way! Sakura, really?"

"Ugh, Ino, you and your big mouth. Yeah, I did."

"Wow, that must have scared you. Hey look, it's Ms. Tsunade, the principal!"

"Hello girls! How was class today?"

"Hi, Ms. Tsunade! Class was fine." Tenten replied.

"That's great! You better hurry off to class now!"

"Hai, Ms. Tsunade!"

As I ran to my next class, Writing, I passed Sasuke-kun standing on the big leaf. The leaf is our mascot. It's a swirl with a triangle coming out from the bottom left corner. It's very artistic for a leaf.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Aren't you going to be late for class? You don't even have your materials."

"…I'm missing class for the basketball tournament."

Oh yeah! I also forgot to say that Sasuke-kun is SOO GOOD at basketball! Whichever team he's on, the team is bound to win! (Which is good because he's in my team!) He gets to miss school sometimes for his tournaments! I'd miss school any day just to watch him play!

"You'll be late if you don't get to your class."

CRAP! CLASS IS GOING TO START IN ONE MINUTE!

"Thanks Sasuke-kun for telling me that!" I said as I rushed through the hallway.

Oh crap, this really is the worst day ever. Maybe if I'm quiet enough, they won't notice!

"So nice of you to join us Miss Haruno."

DAMMIT! I was so close to my desk!

"Hehe, sorry sensei! I kinda lost track of the time!"

"Very likely story…please take a seat."

"Hai."

After I sat down, I noticed a note on my desk. I opened it up and it read:

_Dear Sakura-Chan,_

_Why is my life so meaningless? It is because I don't have a special person to share my life to. If only that person was you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Me? I have a secret admirer? Hmmm… Naruto could have written that. Or Lee could've. Ugh, it probably was Lee. But what if it was…Sasuke-kun? That'd make my day! Oops, I'd better pay attention otherwise I'll get yelled at for the 10th time today.

"Now, place your commas here, here…"

If only class was less boring, then it wouldn't be such a pain to pay attention. OK SAKURA! FOCUS!

"If you put a semi colon here, then you were incorrect…"

Snore…yawn…snore…

"Ok! One last announcement before we go up to the library! There will be a test on this next Friday! Everyone better be paying attention!"

My eyelids snapped open. CRAP. I didn't listen to anything the teacher said. I better consult Hinata again for help again. At least I have a friend who pays attention and like to help me.

"SAKURA!! I bet you'll flunk that test!" Ino piped up.

"Shut up, Ino. If I get an F, you'd get an F----."

"Says the person who got a D on the math class," Ino smirked.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Ino!"

"Oh hi Temari! Hi Hinata!"

"H-hello everyone."

"Hey Hinata, could you help me study for the writing test?"

"Sure Sakura!"

"Thanks so much Hinata! You're the best!" I said eyeing Ino who looking like nothing had happened.

"OH EM GEE! SASUKE-KUN IS BACK!!"

"Sasuke-kun? Where? All I see is a crowd of cheerleaders."

"He's in that crowd."

**_Sasuke's Point of View_**

I just got back to school. Before I even get to my locker, the cheerleaders mob me. How fun. I'm limping like crazy and they've just made it worse.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled pushing them away.

"But we're just congratulating you!"

"For what? We LOST!"

"We're not congratulating you for that! It's for being so athletic!"

"YEAH!" All the cheerleaders shouted.

Ow. I think my ear is now bleeding.

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"NU! We want to stay by you! Besides, it's lunch time! We won't be late for lunch!"

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

"You heard him! Go away!"

They all turned. Wait? Who said that? WAS THAT ME?

"So, forehead girl, you think you can beat us?"

"Uhh…"

"Yeah. She can."

We all turned around and saw Sasuke-kun speaking those words. Sasuke-kun? Standing up for me? What kind of world do I live in??

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you standing up for that loser of a girl?"

"…Because she's not a loser. NOW GET LOST!"

"Sasuke-kun? I'm not a loser?"

"…Hn."

"Well, we'd better get outside before lunch ends." (A/N: Yes, they can eat outside…isn't life great at KHS?)

"…See ya…"

"Bye."

I can't believe it. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened? Sasuke said I wasn't a loser. After saying I was like 100 times. Maybe he's a hypocrite. HE'S A HYPOCRITE OMG!

"INO! INO!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Sakura! Come sit over here with us!"

As I ran to the table they were at, I wondered, is Sasuke REALLY a hypocrite? He doesn't seem like the type. He's a serious guy, he'd probably keep his word. …Maybe he was just lying for one of those statements…

"Hey, Forehead girl, why are you so late for lunch? Usually, you're the first one out here." Ino asked.

"You won't believe it! I saw Sasuke getting mobbed by cheerleaders and I stood up for him!"

"Ouch, you must've gotten killed after that didn't you?" Tenten implied.

"No! That's the weird part! The cheerleaders said I was a loser, and then Sasuke stood up for me!"

"WHAAAT?" Ino, Tenten and Temari exclaimed.

"I know! It's so weird! He would never do that!" I grinned. "Maybe he actually likes me!"

"KEEP DREAMING BILLBOARD BROW! HE'S MINE!!" Ino reprimanded.

"Well, he never stood up for you, has he?"

"No, but that's because…uh…he's really shy!"

"Um, Ino, h-he isn't really s-shy," Hinata piped up.

"…"

"HA! See, he does like me!" I smirked at Ino.

"…FINE. Thanks a lot Hinata."

"I-I'm sorry I-Ino. I j-just wanted to point out…"

"That, you have no sympathy for me at all."

I noticed that Hinata was feeling really awful so I said to Ino, "Don't be so hard on Hinata like that Ino! She just wanted to point out something! It's not her fault, it's mine!"

"…"

"Oh come on Ino! Just forgive Hinata already!" Temari groaned.

"Ok. I forgive you Hinata."

"I'm s-sorry Ino."

"It's ok."

You may think this is strange, but that happens at least two times a week. I know, we're crazy.

After lunch, I opened my locker and out came a letter. Curiously, I opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Sakura-Chan.,_

_Thank you so much._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

OH MY GOD! Maybe it is Sasuke! I saved him from the cheerleaders! He's saying thank you!! But then again, I help a lot of people… like today I helped Naruto with his science project…and I helped Kiba with math… I had to be so nice…

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!"

I turned and saw Naruto running up to me.

"Hi Naruto."

"Sakura-Chan, do you know what our gym homework was?"

"There isn't any gym homework…"

"I know, but there was something I wanted to remember… that had something to do with running…"

"Um, I don't think I know…"

"OH! NOW I REMEMBER! I was going to race Sasuke! Come watch me make him cry!" Naruto grinned.

"...No thanks…"

"I was just kidding! Anyway, thanks for helping me remember! Bye Sakura-Chan!"

"…You're welcome?"

As Naruto ran off, I had only one thing in my mind. I WILL FIND THAT ADMIRER EVEN IF I DIE DOING SO!


	2. The Cut

**Disclaimer: No ownie Naruto.**

* * *

As I rode my bike to school (Yes, I have to ride my bike…) I thought, Maybe if my admirer was Sasuke, then I would suddenly be as cool as the cheerleaders are! I would be…popular! The thought of being popular makes me feel so good! I bet everyone would be jealous of me…yeah…

"HEY YOU! PAY ATTENTION!"

I stopped daydreaming and realized I almost ran over someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said as I helped the guy up.

"Ugh, it's ok," he moaned.

As soon as I saw his face, my cheeks became pink,

"I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun," I blushed.

"…I'm fine."

I picked up my bike, but suddenly I fell over and scraped myself. Oww… CRAP IT'S BLEEDING!

I groaned, "Ow, too much blood…" Time for a blood coma! My head thumped to the floor.

Sasuke turned and looked at the cut. He mumbled a few words and said, "We have to take you to the school nurse. You're lucky we're a block away. Can you walk?"

"Uh, I don't know, let me see…"

I stood up but suddenly a harsh pain near the scrape forced me to fall down.

"No, I don't think so…"

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Sakura…you klutz. I should probably help you get to the school then.

"Ok Sakura, do you think you could leave your bicycle here? "

"Probably, yeah."

"Ok, stand up."

"I can't."

"Just stand! I'll help you up."

"…Ok…"

I watched her stand up. Damn, girls are so slow! I took her arm and put it around my shoulder. I dragged her about 40 steps then stopped. Ugh, she gained some weight…

I walked about 20 steps more then let go of her.

"Ouch, why did you drop me like that?"

"Because you're heavy."

Sakura blushed. She looks so cute when she blushes…wait what did I just say? Ugh, I have to drag her to the school, I can't be doing this. "She'll die of blood loss!"

"WHAAT???"

Crap, I said that out loud…

"OH MY GOD I'M GONING TO DIE! RUN, SASUKE, RUN!"

"SHUT UP, YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!"

"MAYBE NOT NOW, BUT MAYBE IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"YOU BAKA, JUST BE QUIET!"

"…Ok, sorry Sasuke-kun."

Girls are very troublesome… I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru… What am I coming to?

"Ugh, my arm hurts…"

Stop complaining, I could drop you right now if I wanted to.

Like if she could read my mind, Sakura said, "I probably shouldn't complain since you're helping me."

Hmm, maybe she really isn't so bad…

"Wheee I'm flying…"

I take that back. She's going hysterical.

"Sasuke, hurry, we'll be late for school…"

"Ugh, we won't get in trouble. You just got hurt and I'm helping you. We'll get honorable mentions or something."

Well, at least I will; you almost ran over me and now you're in a blood coma. Hmm, are comas contagious? I'm feeling sleepy… DAMN IT! ITACHI MUST'VE PUT A SLEEPING PILL IN MY CEREAL OR SOMETHING! One day, I'm going to have revenge on him…

"Yawn…"

"Are you tired Sasuke-kun?"

WHAT DO YOU THINK, DOBE?

"Hn…" I mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

"Inmcdo."

"Sasuke-kun??"

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Oh my god, Sasuke's going to fall asleep in the road! I pulled my arm off his shoulder and swiftly caught him before his body hit the hard cement. Argh, people just had to be so heavy. I feel like my arm is falling off. I pulled the sleeping Sasuke up to a standing position. Why the hell is he so sleepy? I examined his eyes. They weren't baggy or red. Someone must've used a sleeping pill on him! Good thing I'm studying to be a doctor… (A/N: Cough, sound familiar?)

"Argh, half a block until the school."

I tried picking him up but that only made my cut hurt even more. The blood is still coming out! I have to find a way to make a bandage… I opened my backpack and looked in it. Homework, paper, pencils, binders, none of those would help! Then I noticed a pink ribbon. My favorite pink ribbon?? I can't get blood all over it! But then again, it'd be my life or the ribbon…

I wrapped it around my scrap and suddenly there was a blood red spot on it. Sigh, the things I have to sacrifice to live… Now only one problem left. I have to wake Sasuke-kun up.

"Sasuke? Sasuke-kun, wake up!"

No answer.

"Sasuke? Sasuke??" I spoke louder.

Still no answer.

"SASUKE-KUN??" I yelled. People's heads turned towards me, "What? Can't a girl try to wake up a sleeping classmate?" A few people rolled their eyes and looked away. Oh great, now people think I'm some kind of crazy lunatic. Oh, well, I just have to wake Sasuke-kun up. Yelling his name obviously doesn't help… maybe I should poke him.

Poke.

Poke.

No, that doesn't work. Maybe tickling?

Tickle.

Tickle.

Nope, that doesn't work either. Hurting him might work! But, I don't want to hurt Sasuke-kun. Maybe a little pinch would work.

Pinch.

Sasuke moved his hand a bit. I have to hurt him more… I lifted up my hand ready to hurt him.

"I-I can't do it…" I mumbled to myself, tears trickling down my cheeks. Why am I crying? Oh yeah, because I'm going to die in 3 hours because of blood loss! I have to wake him up!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I had to wake you up."

You know what I did? I slapped him across his cheek.

"Ouch, how did you get that strong?"

"I'm not sure…"

I turned. There were at least 7 pairs of eyes staring at me. Oh great, I really AM a lunatic now…

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Ouch, seriously, how did she get so strong? Well, now that I'm awake, I can take her to school.

"Ok, Sakura, we have to get to school now."

"We're late. I'm hurt so badly I probably would just go to the hospital."

"We aren't late it's only" -I checked my watch- "10:30. HOLY CRAP SCHOOL STARTED 2 HOURS AGO! How long was I asleep??"

"Um, around 1 hour to 30 minutes."

"WHAAAAT?? YOU SHOULD'VE WOKEN ME UP!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I didn't know how to wake you up."

Ugh, baka. It took her more than 30 minutes to wake me up.

"I'M SO SORRY SASUKE-KUN!" she apologized.

"OK, OK I FORGIVE YOU! JUST DON'T START CRYING!"

"Sorry," Sakura sniffled.

I sighed and took her arm again and put it around my shoulder.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I'm such a burden to Sasuke. I knew I should've just slapped him in the beginning. He probably thinks I planned this just to spend time with him. I bet he hates me now.

"Hey, why is there a ribbon n your cut?"

"Huh? Oh, I had to stop the blood from coming out somehow. So I put my favorite ribbon over it."

"Hn."

Well, I guess this isn't so bad…

"Ugh, it hurts so much." I moaned.

The door opened. Sasuke came in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hi. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Hn."

I bet you're wondering what had happened. Sasuke took me to the school nurse and the nurse called for an ambulance to get me to the hospital. Sasuke went into class and told everyone what had happened. He didn't get in trouble. He got praised for being a hero. That happened while I was in the ambulance. How did I know that? The whole class took a field trip to the hospital to make me feel better. They brought me cards and some gifts (I know it's kind of childish, but it was really sweet.) Then everyone left. And now, when everyone is out of school, Sasuke came to visit me. That is REALLY caring of him.

"…I hope you get better."

"Thanks!"

"I have to go, bye."

"Bye!"

Suddenly, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tenten burst into the room.

"Oh my god, are you ok Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I h-hope you get better Sakura!" Hinata told me.

"Sakura, does it hurt really badly?" Temari questioned me.

"What happened??" Tenten said.

"WHOA, ONE AT A TIME! Ok, Ino, I'm fine, even though the cut on my arm hurts. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. Thank you Hinata. And Tenten, at first I was riding my bike…"

I told them all what had happened. Ino went crazy when I told them I slapped Sasuke, but other than that we just spent some time together. As soon as they left, I noticed an envelope in the pile of gifts the class had given me. I opened it and it said:

Dear Sakura-Chan,

I hope you get better. I helped you out by taking your bike to your house. I hope you don't mind. I'll see you when you get better.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer.

I smiled. It's great to have people who care about you.

* * *

**Ok, because both of my stories have 2 chapters, I'm going to work on the other one until I get to chapeter 5 or 6. If this story gets 10 reviews, I'll update. But ONLY if it gets 10 or more reviews. Nekaii**


	3. Return of Sakura

**Wow, people really like this story! Well, you earned yourselves an update, so here it is!**

* * *

I walked into the school's front hall. I heard cries of 'Hey, are you ok,' and 'Whoa, she's back,' all around me. People. It's just a bandage. That has a huge red spot on it. Actually, it's my ribbon. But not my favorite anymore; like I said, it has a big red spot on it. I wouldn't let that thing even touch my hair now. Ew. Well, I've been in the hospital for a week, and I've probably missed a lot of things. So I BETTER PAY ATTENTION! 

"Hey Sakura." A raven haired boy said to me. SASUKE!!! He cares about me!

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" I grinned. HE IS SO MY ADMIRER! If he isn't mine, I'm his.

"So, feeling better?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah…" Ah, his eyes are so…so…dreamy…OMG I'M TURNING INTO THOSE MUSHY TYPES! SAKURA STOP THINKING THOSE THOUGHTS THAT YOU JUST THOUGHT IN YOUR THOUGHTS! Wait, the hell did I just say? Ugh, I AM some kind of crazy lunatic.

"Uh, Sakura?" Sasuke smirked. UH OH, HE SMIRKED!

"What Sasuke?"

"Your crazy fan club is coming." I have a crazy fan club? That means I'm cool!

"SAKURA! MY CHERRY BLOSSOM OF YOUTH!"

Oh no.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! I'M REAL GLAD YOU'RE BETTER!

Oh please, no.

"SAKURA!" They both yelled as they glomped me.

"GET OFF ME!"

"But Sakura-Chan, we're just happy that you're back."

"Yes, that is why we are hugging you. Have you been cherishing your youth during the week you were at the hospital?"

"…"

"Heh, see ya Sakura," Sasuke said to me.

"Bye…" But in my mind I was thinking: NO DON'T LEAVE ME SASUKE-KUN! I NEED HELP GETTING AWAY FROM THESE TWO! SAAAASUKE-KUUUUUN!

I know. I'm emotional (A/N: -cough-INNERSAKURA-cough-)

"YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR HOMEROOM! COME; LET ME ESCORT YOU TO YOUR HOMEROOM!" Lee practically yelled.

DAMN IT, I AM LATE! KAKASHI SENSEI WILL THINK I'M A SLACKER!

"No, Sakura-chan, we're in the same homeroom so follow me."

"YOU WIN THIS ROUND YOUTHFUL OPPONENT!"

"…Naruto, let's just go."

"HAI!"

As I entered the room, no one was in it. The lights were turned off and it was dead silent. Then, in my face, Naruto yelled, "SURPRISE!!!" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? WAS I JUST PUNK'D?? But then everyone else jumped out and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" as loud as they could. Oh. My. God. I forgot today was my birthday! March 28. How pathetic of me. I bet my parents are planning like crazy a birthday party for me. I can't wait! Then I looked around. They were waiting for me to say something.

"Uh, thanks for doing this," I told them.

They all smiled (except Sasuke; he smirked) and went to their seats. I went to my seat to find another envelope. This time it said:

Dear Sakura-Chan,

I'm glad you're better.

Happy Birthday,

Your Secret Admirer.

Another note! They get shorter every time…

Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei walked up to me and dropped a pile of papers on my desk.

"Uh, sensei, what is this?"

"It's your homework."

HOLY CRAP! My mouth fell to the ground. It'll take me at least a week to finish this…duh; it was homework for the WEEK. But now I have to do homework for 2 weeks. AAAAAARGH! Why is it always me???

"Oh yeah, Sakura, you have to do the science project too." Kakashi informed me.

DAMN IT! THERE GOES…A MONTH…

"But don't worry; your friends will help you."

PFFT, they'd rather play in mud then tutor me! They're nice and smart and everything but when you ask them to help you with homework…well I'll just say, most of the time we end up in a mall.

For homeroom, we played a team building game. Yeah. In high school. We had to all write the same phrase and put them into a hat. How CHEESY! A TOP HAT!

Anyway, we each pick a piece of paper and we have to figure out whose handwriting it is. So I took out a slip of paper, (We all had to write: 'For my essay, I had to write a five page summary on how to make a violin.' I know, it's really weird, I mean, who would write five pages on how to make a violin? HA!) and the handwriting was kind of neat, a bit slanted, as if the writer was in a hurry. Hmm…Who's neat and always in a hurry? Kiba Inuzuka? YEAH, THAT HIS HAND WRITING! So we had two minutes to think about who wrote it. After the two minutes, I got up and started to Kiba. Wait a second. KIBA IS IN KURNAI-SENSEI'S CLASS! HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER THAT?? I SWEAR, EVERYDAY I'M GETTING STUPIDER!

Ok, if it isn't Kiba, who is it…IT'S SASUKE'S! I turned towards Sasuke's direction but was almost trampled by the Sasuke Fan Club. They were all yelling, "I HAVE YOUR PIECE OF PAPER!" One girl's paper was facing me so I examined it closely. WTF?? The 'Is' had hearts for a dot! SASUKE WOULDN'T WRITE LIKE THAT! They just want to crowd Sasuke. So pathetic.

Finally Sasuke pushed them all back. "None of them are mine. So LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!"

The fan club sadly walked away from him, disappointed. I walked over to Sasuke and asked, "Is this your handwriting?"

"Um…yeah it is. Is this yours?" He showed me his piece of paper. HELL YEAH IT WAS!

"Yeah, that's mine." So we traded papers while I blushed. This wasn't a coincidence… its fate. I'm starting to sound like Neji Hyuuga. But I think it is fate. Why else would he have saved me that other day? And why else would he stand up for me? Face it Sasuke. You like me Sasuke. Just admit it.

"Ok, everyone find whose handwriting it is?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Good, because they're going to be your partner for the science project."

OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN IS MY PARTNER??? IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!

Some students groaned, others cheered. After all, we were stuck with our partner for three weeks. I wouldn't say stuck though…

"Now, you have to sit by your partner for three weeks too.

NEW SEATS TOO??? This team building game is like, the best.

So everyone stood up and sat next to their partners, again, some with grins some with frowns. I had a grin obviously. As for Sasuke…I'm not sure. It's a smirk/frown.

"Ok, Sakura, since we're stuck together for three weeks, and this project involves going to each other's houses to finish so you might as well tell me your address and I'll tell you mine."

WE GET TO GO TO EACH OTHER'S HOUSES??? THIS SCIENCE PROJECT IS AWESOME!

"Well, I live on 455 Ichigo Ave," (A/N: ALL ADDRESES ARE COMPLETELY MADE UP) I told him.

"Ok, I live on 334 Konoha Rd." Wow! That's really close!

"Hold on…3-3-4…Kono-ha Rd. Ok, I wrote it down!"

"Look, Kakashi is getting close to us. We better get ready to pick a topic."

"Right."

As I put my hand into the hat (yes, the cheesy hat again…) and drew out, _Does the kind of liquid affect a plant's growth?_ WTF? THAT'S AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TOPIC! But then Sasuke reached his hand and took out a piece of paper that had,_ how does the temperature of the liquid affect a plant's growth_ …Duh! We have to combine those two elementary school projects into one big high school project! The way these teachers think…

"Ok, most of you might have guessed all ready, but you have to combine the projects together to make one big LOOONG project," Sensei told us.

Everyone groaned. Three weeks isn't enough! _"Ok, Sakura, since we're stuck together for three weeks, and this project involves going to each other's houses to finish so you might as well tell me your address and I'll tell you mine." _…NO DUH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! WE HAVE TO GO TO EACH OTHER'S HOUSES TO FINISH. I really AM getting dumber everyday…

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!! _The bell startled me. I've been here for half a year already and I still get startled by the bell. I'm such a weenie. I mean seriously, who uses the word weenie?

I walked out of homeroom and gathered my chemistry things from my locker. I sighed and turned towards the chemistry room. Another period of Ms. Kurenai yelling at me… I think she hates me…

"Ok students, take a seat- oh Sakura are you feeling better?" Ms. Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"I don't think you can do this experiment today because blood makes it go wrong. You'd better sit out and watch or do some other things."

"Hai, Ms. Kurenai."

THIS IS GREAT! I DON'T HAVE TO DO IT! I should cut myself more often. It has many advantages.

As I watched the class mix some kind of blue liquid into a red liquid (making it turn into orange liquid for some reason) I realized this was a good time to finish (maybe not finish, start is probably a better word) my homework. I took out a piece of paper from the uber big pile of homework and it turned out to be an essay helper. NOOOOOOOO! WE HAD TO WRITE AN ESSAY LAST WEEK??? I hate my life. (HOLY CRAP I'M TURNING EMO!)

Ok, I think I'll do the essay later. This time I picked out a page with math symbols on it. Phew, this one is just notes. I read it two times then put it into a different pile: _Finished._ There! One down, a hundred left to go!

I took out another piece of paper and it was just notes too! Maybe most of the papers in here are just notes. But then again, in one week, we couldn't have learned this much. Damn it. I read that page and put it into the finished pile like that last piece of paper.

I took out another piece of paper and it was a math review sheet! I knew how to do everything on the sheet so I finished it in five minutes. I put that also into the finished pile and took out another piece of paper. It was about math I didn't know, so I took out that note sheet that I put in the finished pile and reread it again. Yup, that was what it was about, so in 10 minutes I finished that work sheet.

So, yeah, this continued on until class ended. In the end, I still had about 70 more pages to do. And they were all the hard worksheets. At least I shortened the pile to 6 days instead of a week. Ok, next is…music. (A/N: Their schedule changes a lot. Why? Because I'm the writer, that's why ;) ) I ran over to my locker and panicked. I was right. I FORGOT MY FLUTE AGAIN! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

I walked into the music room, stepping in slowly until the music teacher said, "Sakura! You poor thing, are you all right?"

"Yeah, but my arm kind of hurts," I told her.

"I see you don't have your flute with you today." Oh no, here it comes…

"Because your arm hurts too much to play your flute?"

"Um, yeah…" I said. YES! I HAVE AN EXCUSE!

"Ok then, just rest your arm for a while, ok?"

"Hai."

If only I brought my homework with me…oh well.

The class was playing the song _Ode to Joy. _It sure sounds better when you're listening and not playing. I watched Sasuke-kun play the cello (A/N: IF I WANT HIM TO PLAY THE CELLO, HE PLAYS IT!) and it sounded very nice. Sasuke-kun is so…so…perfect. I mean, he has good grades, he's (kind of) nice, is very athletic, and he can play music! What else can you ask for?

When music class ended, I met Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten in study hall.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hey Sakura!"

"H-hello Sakura."

"Hmm? Oh Hi Sakura!"

"How was music?" Ino asked.

"Boring. I couldn't play because I didn't have my flute."

"You must've gotten yelled at then," Temari guessed.

"That's the cool part! I didn't get into trouble! She thought I didn't bring it because my arm hurt too much to play!" I told them.

"You got off easy this time Sakura," Tenten said.

I nodded, but then realized Sasuke was approaching me. Hmm, I wonder why he would approach me like that.

"Sakura," he said when he was two feet away.

"Hmm?"

"Sakura…."

* * *

**I'm going to leave you hanging here until I update:D Yes I know I'm evil/suspenseful. I'm not going to ask for ten review this time, but I'd appreciate it if you could review this story (if you haven't already). Also, in your review I want to know: Should this be a long story (10-15 ch) or a short story (6-10 ch)? Thanks! –Nekaii**


	4. Locker Clean Out?

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I have a really busy life. Hope you like this update! (I have nothing against emos, I just don't think Sakura would like to be emo)**

* * *

"You forgot your notebook in the classroom," Sasuke told me.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" I said as he went to his friends. Then I blushed. Did he READ IT??? Oh. My. God. No. No. He wouldn't read my notebook. He isn't stupid enough to do that. He's not the sneaky type…

"NOOO!" I suddenly screamed. Heads turned to me.

"God, Sakura, why are you screaming?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke found my notebook."

"…and he gave it back," Ino said, "What's the big deal?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN MY NOTEBOOK??" I asked them. Luckily, some guy was screaming louder than me, so no one heard. Heh, it was Naruto. Apparently, ramen is going to be taken off our school lunch menu.

"Uh, no?"

"…words?"

"…No! Of course I have words!" I sighed. They were hopeless.

"Then what?" Temari asked, seemingly annoyed.

I opened my notebook and showed them. Their mouths dropped open.

"You wrote, Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha in your notebook?"

"You're obsessed."

"I KNOW!" I was hoping for sympathy, but I guess not. It's hard to find nice friends these days.

"So. You think he saw it?" Tenten asked.

"Um, he probably did," Hinata piped up. Hinata sure is quiet. I forgot she was here.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her nervously.

Hinata pointed at the table with Sasuke and his friends. Oh my god. They're laughing. And looking. AT ME! He probably DID look in my notebook. THE SNEAKY MORON!

…wait. Isn't my notebook…IT'S MY DIARY! HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET OUT OF MY LOCKER??? (A/N: …Her notebooks and diary look the same. And yesh, she wrote the 'Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha' in all her notebooks. She has spare time. And yes, she's obsessed.)

I picked up my diary. This was in my locker, I'm sure of it. Then how did it get out? ...Oh no he didn't.

"…I'm ruined. RUINEDDD!!" I sobbed. The world is coming to an end.

"What?" Ino snatched the 'notebook' out of my hands. She gaped.

"You take your DIARY to school???"

"…Please don't tell anyone."

"Sure…for a dollar!"

"Ino…"

She saw the look on my face and stopped smiling immediately.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. But why did you take your diary to class?"

"…I didn't."

"SASUKE UCHIHA KNOWS YOUR LOCKER COMBINATION???" Everyone turned to her.

"Eheh, I mean, the sauce here is really hot. It could…um… melt your locker instead of doing the combination?" A few people rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. The others smirked at her.

"...thanks a lot forehead girl. Now everyone thinks I'm a lunatic."

Welcome to my world, Ino.

"What did I do? You were the one who decided, 'Hey, I think I'm going to yell something out so everyone can hear me and think I'm weird!'"

"Well, if it weren't for your easy locker number, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"…How do you know it's easy?"

"Because Sasuke found it out."

I narrowed my eyes. Something about her tone just wasn't right...

"INO-PIG! HOW DARE YOU KNOW MY LOCKER COMBINATION?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR COMBINATION IS 0-1-23!"

Silence.

Suddenly, everyone got up and ran out the door. Oh great, now everyone is going to ransack my locker. Time for a lock change.

"Oops."

"Ino, you pig. Can't you just keep your mouth shut???"

"I try. But there are so many things to say most of the time!"

I looked around. Everyone was gone except for Ino, me, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and the nerd group of the school. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were staring at us the whole time.

"…that was weird."

"REALLY, weird."

"OK I GET IT!"

Dammit, there's no such thing as privacy is there? And again, I was denied of sympathy. So. Now what should I do. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. I think I forgot something. What. Was. It???? Wait, now I remember. Sasuke left the room also. IF HE SEES MY NOTEBOOKS HE'LL JUST THINK I'M A FANGIRL! AND WE'LL NEVER GET MARRIED! CRAP.

"Um, I kinda have to go see what the people did to my locker," I told the others.

"It won't be pretty, Sakura, prepare yourself," Tenten warned.

I gulped. What teenagers do these days isn't pretty. Not pretty at all. Some of the teenagers throw rocks at cars. And then the cars get all dented. But they can't sue the teenagers because they run away too quickly and no one can see who they are. I know this may not seem that bad but the rocks are HUGE. They don't do that anymore since the time they threw a rock at a car and broke the window. And the car was an OLD LADY'S. Seriously. They could've killed her.

As I got up and walked slowly to my locker I saw Sasuke leaning against a locker talking to Neji Hyuuga. They seemed to be arguing about something, but I didn't hear what.

When I got to my locker, I gaped. It was open (Some teenagers are just soo lazy.) and the things that were left were my notebooks (THANK GOD!!), my backpack, textbooks, and every other school related stuff. But my mirror, sketchbook, 150 set of colored pencils (Nuuuuu! Those were expensive!), and pretty much everything else was gone. Was there anything important taken? Nope. Which was good, but now instead of the decorated, beautiful locker I had, I just had a regular locker, with regular things inside. Damn it.

My lock was on the floor. Damn lock. Damn Ino. Damn Sasuke. Damn things. I kicked my lock as hard as a could, suddenly mad because I realized I got robbed more than $30 and was publicly humiliated in front of everyone I knew and some people I didn't know as well. The lock went sailing through the air and landed on the floor next to the person I least wanted to see- Sasuke.

"Whaddya want from me?" I growled at him fiercely, hopeful that he would leave me alone to be with my cold, bare, lifeless locker.

"Hn." That was all he said as he started toward me. The nerve of that guy!

"So? Answer my question. What. Do. You. Want?" I asked again staring at him, hopefully making an impression that said, "I've completely lost it and will tear you apart limp by limp, organ by organ, tissue by tissue- sorry. I wanna be a nurse or doctor or surgeon or something in medical service when I grow up.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I don't know your locker combination. Ino is just kinda weird."

"You can say that again."

"Ino is kinda weird."

I laughed. Then I immediately stopped. DAMMIT I WAS GOING FOR A FIERCE LOOK, NOT A HAPPY ONE! How can Sasuke just say one thing and make me feel better so quickly? I never even knew he had a sense of humor. Not that what he said was even funny, but for some reason my head just said to me: Laugh! Sasuke will make you feel better!

He smirked in a happy way, or at least I think he did. I smiled. He might be a show-offy jerk sometimes in gym or something he's good at but I think he's a pretty nice guy once you get past the tough 'I don't care about life because I'm too good for it' look.

You know, sometimes I even feel that, he's my friend. My friend. Not Ino's. Not some fan girl's. Mine.

"Hey, why are you smiling and staring at me?" That scared me a little.

"SHUT UP! I was having a moment!" I said to him.

"A moment?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a moment! You know, when you have a good moment, you want to live it for as long as you can?"

"Standing and staring at me in an empty hall is your idea of a good moment?"

"NO! Well maybe, but that wasn't what I was having a moment about."

"Then what was it about?"

"NEVERMIND!"

Jeez, I was teaching a boy what having a moment was like. What am I, 4? Sure boys have moments, (or do they?), but they aren't like a girl's. A boy's might be winning a sports event, but a girl's is something like falling in love.

* * *

**And that is where I will leave off. I will try to get the new update in as soon as I can because I've left you people hanging for so long.**


	5. Leiko the Arrogant

**Hey everyone! Please forgive me for this HUGE delay. Really, I'm so sorry. Well, I wasn't sure how to continue from before [and because of the huge delay, I only knew the outline of the story. Sad huh? T.T but now I got something! ...AND OMG I just realized I DID start to make a update. But it got erased apparently because I can't find it. D: Oh wells, back to the drawing board. **

**Disclamer: I did not make Naruto.**

* * *

As I walked on, I hummed a little. Naruto, who was walking at that moment heard me and shouted in my ear: "OH MY GOSH SAKURA! YOU SOUND AWESSSSSOMEE!!" I instantly put my hands on my ears. But I think I forgot something...OH YEAH. My books fell to the ground with a loud "THUNK!"

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" I wanted to slap him REALLY badly, but this WAS school and violence meant instant detention.

"I'm REEEAAAALLLY sorry Sakura, but you do REALLLY sound good."

I picked up my books I looked up. "You really think so Naruto?"

"Yeah I do Sakura! You would be a great singer!" Naruto grinned stupidly.

I smiled but before I could thank him, he ran off to another girl named Leiko. [Made up name.

"Hey Leiko! I LURVE YOUR SINGING!!!"

"Thanks Naruto, you should," she smirked.

She sings really bad. I should know. I HATE HER.

She walked up to me and said, "Hey Haruno. Getting better I see. That's too bad. I liked it better when you had those crutches. Its amazing that you could actually hold yourself up."

WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS??? Well, she doesn't like Sasuke at least. She says she's got an "awesome boyfriend that is SOOO better than Sasuke" at Fireville City. [Haha, I know, cheesy name for the Fire Nation. Pfft, yeah right.

I sped through my classes, paying attention of course, and was the first to leave the class room when it was the end of the school day. Why? Because today is my first day working with Sasuke on the project. AT HIS HOUSE!!!!

I waited for Sasuke by the door of the school. I waited, and waited and waited. He never seemed to come out. WHY IS HE SO SLOW?? He doesn't even like school. 30 mins later, I sighed and started to walk back home. he wind was blowing and it started to drizzle. A very gloomy day. I was halfway to my house when my cellphone rang and shook. Wow, vibrate feels good.

"Hello?"

"Um, is this Sakura?" OMG ITS SASUKE'S VOICE!!

"Yeah."

"You were supposed to be at my house 20 minutes ago!" ...Whoops.

"But I thought that you would walk WITH me to your house."

"When did I say that?"

"...You didn't I just assumed--"

"Assume? Assuming doesn't help with anything."

"Well you never told me that you were going to meet me--"

"WHAT? I gave Ino a note to give to you!"

"...INO? ARE YOU KIDDING? SHE'S PROBABLY WORSHIPPING THAT PIECE OF PAPER RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, it's not my fault you have strange friends."

"HN."

"Hn." When I say it, it doesn't sound cool, but when he does, it is cool. Hmph.

"Well, I guess I'd better come now. See ya." I closed my flip phone and walked on. I sighed. I should have brought an umbrella to school.

As I walked through the rain (now pouring like crazy), my cell phone started ringing. And it is...Leiko?

"Erm, hi?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Ok Haruno, let's cut to the chase. I want you to stay away from Sasuke."

"WHAT? Why? I have to do a project with him anyways."

"Well, I dumped my boyfriend because he was cheating on me. And next in line after him is Sasuke. So back off. And as for your project, you might as well fail anyways. Your "perfect" grade point average can take a few hits."

"WHAT? What makes you think you're so perfect? You are SOOOO--"

She hung up on me. That bitch, thinking she's god or something. WELL GUESS WHAT LEIKO?? YOU ARE SOOOOOO NOT GOD.

When I finally got to Sasuke's door step, I was soaked, furious, and ready to claw someone until they bled. (Well, not really, but I WAS really mad.) Before I could even ring the door bell I heard a shout from his back yard. Well, it couldn't hurt to take one little peek right?

I looked from the corner of the house and gasped. THOSE FLOWERS ARE BEAUTIFUL! INO WOULD LOVE THESE AND--oh my god, what is Leiko doing over here?

"SASUKE!!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE! COME OUT AND TALK TO MEEE!!"

What the hell. Even I don't do that.

I turned around as fast I could hoping that Leiko didn't see me. She did. How could I tell? Well, you tell me. It could be because:

A: She yelled my name as loud as she could

B: She ran up to me

C: She grabbed my arm and started squeezing

D: All of the Above

or

E: She smiled and said she baked me a cake.

I would have preferred E, but that would never happen in the history of forever. So yeah, it was D. And Sasuke ran out of the house at just the right time to see two girls soaked to the bone trying to kill each other. What a sight huh?

Instantly, Leiko let go of my arms and I let go of her shoulders and we smiled at Sasuke. I guess she knew the good girl act too.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh no, I was just helping Sakura stay up because she almost fell into the mud. Poor girl, already soaked, I came by just at the right time to catch her."

"WHAT? I did NOTHING of that sort!"

"Silly girl, making up lies so she won't get embarassed," Leiko snickered.

Jeez.

Sasuke looked at us and seemed like he didn't believe her or me. Better than believing her I guess.

He yawned and motioned for us to come inside. Before we even GOT inside, an alarm inside the house started ringing.

"Sorry, but have to go practice basketball now. Sakura, maybe we'll get to do the project later. Next time, just come directly here." And without another word, he closed the door and ran back to the school.

Leiko and I glared at each other and slowly walked away in different directions.

"We'll meet again," I said mysteriously.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just had to say that."

"Whatev, weirdo."

Isn't this just the perfect day...

**The Next Day...**

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Ugh, when did my mom get so loud? I feel deaf...

"_Just five more minutes Mom..._"

...Wait, what did I say?

"_A b c d e..._"

Oh that's just great. I lost my voice.

"SAKURA!"

I groaned and covered my ears. Too... loud...

I heard my mom come up the stairs (who wouldn't be able to? It's so loud! Did she gain weight? A LOT of weight?)

"Sakura, get up now or...Sakura, you don't look very well."

"_Stop shouting please..._"

"Oh dear Sakura, you're sick. Right after you hurt your leg too."

"_I know Mom... I'm not playing sick today...really..."_

"I can tell. Let me go get the thermometer..."

Ugh, I feel like crap today. Worse than crap. It must be because I was so wet yesterday. If only Ino had given me that note BEFORE it started raining...INO! IT'S HER FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! If I still had my voice, then I'd yell at her. But sadly, I lost it. Thanks to her.

"Ok honey, I got the thermometer, put it in your mouth," my mom whispered.

Hooray, she stopped yelling. I put it in my mouth and waited. When I took it out, it was 110 degrees! Wow.

"Ok, you'll have to stay home from school today."

Oh my god, that's so horrible. (sarcasm) Coincidentally, there's a huge english test today. I am so lucky. Hee hee.

Ok, so now I'm stuck in my house. What shall I do? Hmmm... I KNOW! Go back to sleep.

_**Snore...snore...snore...**_

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

"_Ahh...too loud...Sasuke come back...and please stop yelling at me to wake up..."_

I opened my eyes. Right by my bed was Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"_Aww, guys, I was having an awesome dream and --cough-- you had to wa--cough--ke me up._"

"Damn, Sakura, you really are sick, " Ino said.

"_INOOOO!!! YOU EVIL LITTLE GI--cough--RL!_"

"What?"

"_YOU DIDN'T GIVE -cough- ME SASUKE'S N--cough--OTE!_"

"Oh. Yeah. About that..."

"_Ugh._"

"Sakura, are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked. Always count on Hinata to make you feel better. Never Ino.

"_I guess, if you think being sick is okay._"

"School was all review today, at least you didn't miss much!" Hinata said.

"And," Tenten grinned, "The english test was postponed. It's going to be tomorrow!"

WHAT??

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--cough--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_"

"Ha ha, I thought you'd say that," Tenten laughed.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can, preferably before I go to China for vacation, but I sorta have writer's block right now. If you can give me an idea, then please tell me! Also, please review! The more reviews, the more likely I'll update. **


	6. What's wrong with this girl?

**Here it is, update numero seis! I just HAD to get this in as soon as possible, so here it is[CLICHÉ WARNING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I'm better! Whoo. And only after 3 doctor checkups and 5 days of quarantine. 

"SAKURA! I JUST GOT A CALL FROM YOUR TEACHER! TODAY'S THE BAKE SALE!"

It is? I didn't bake any thing. That is not good. At all. Last year when someone didn't bake anything they got-- you probably don't wanna know. But it wasn't pretty.

"Come on honey, if we hurry, we can stop by the Bakery!"

See? Even my mom knows. 

"Okay, coming Mom!"

**At the Bakery**

Gosh. I guess this is how everyone else get their pasteries too. How can I tell? There's a HUGE, not just huge, REALLY HUGE, line in front of the bakery. All the people from the "cool" group at my school are here. Pffffffft. And I actually baked my own all these years. I'm such a dope. Hmm, I wonder if Sasuke-kun is here...

After like 15 minutes, the line finally got shorter and my mom and I reached the baker. 

"I would like to buy--"

"Sorry kid, we're out of food." 

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

"But, sir, I really have to get some--"

"KID. I said, we don't have anymore.

Disappointed, I walked to my mom.

"Honey, where's the food?"

"...They ran out of stock."

"WHAAT? I'm going to go up to him and complain."

...NOW I see where I get it from. 

"No Mom, it's ok. I'll just handle the punishment."

"But you can't be punished! You were sick! You couldn't bake anything!"

"...Ok fine. Go complain."

As my mom walked away, I sighed. Always having my MOM stick up for me. I'm very sad.

"So. You suddenly decided to act like the popular people?"

I turned around. LEIKO!

"Heh. You wouldn't be popular even if I said you were."

I reddened with anger. She's even more of a freak then I thought she was before.

"SHUT UP LEIKO."

"Make me." 

This is where that strange outlaw cowboy song thing comes in. You know, when 2 people are looking at each other from 2 sides, and a tumbleweed rolls between. And then suddenly they take out guns or whatever weapon they use. 

I sighed. We can't just start fighting in a bakery though.

"Look, Leiko, just stop picking on me and get a life. Please."

"Trying to be the angel you aren't? Please. _You_ need to get a life." [A/N: CLICHÉ ALERT! D: I've been watching too many movies.

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you? You used to be my friend!"

"USED to be. That was before I became popular and found better friends."

"No, that was before you became a massive JERK and decided to ditch me without a reason. What happened to you?"

Leiko turned around without a word. I wonder what she was thinking. 

That, however, was BEFORE she ran out of the shop sobbing like a crazy person.

What. Just. Happened? 

… Maybe I should go find her. 

…Or I can be lazy and see if I can pass her in school.

…

Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. 

**At school**

Haven't seen her yet. But I will, I have a period with her. Heath. Joy. 

**Health class!**

You've got to be kidding me. She isn't here? But, but, but, why! This might sound weird but I really want to see her. Sincerely. … … … STOP LOOKING ME LIKE THAT TEACHER, I'M ON THE VERGE OF THOUGHT! …Oh wait, sh-

"Miss Haruno, would you care to answer the question?" the teacher said, annoyed. 

"…Uh, what was the question again?" 

All my classmates snickered. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! I felt my face gradually turn red. I'm not used to this! I'm a good student! I…I...I… 

"SAKURA," the teacher barked. "Answer the question!"

Great I missed the question again. I'll just take a random guess. 

"Uhhm, true?" Cue the laughter now. But there wasn't any. 

"That's right Sakura. Okay, next question…"

Uh, I got it right? Huh. Maybe I have ESP or something. Sweet.

Somehow I made it through the class. No idea how, but I'm glad it was over. Now to find out what made Leiko ditch class. Hmm, but how? I stood there standing like an idiot for a minute. I know you must think I'm overreacting but I'm not. I swear, even the nerds looked at me funny when they walked by. And no I'm not a nerd, I just a few steps above that. Well, maybe less then that. Suddenly I saw my ticket to knowledge. And yes I talk like that, don't accuse me. But it still doesn't mean I'm a nerd.

"Hey you! With the face!" Smoooooth Haruno, smooth. Now why didn't I listen to the weird name games in the beginning of the year?

Just about everyone within hearing range of me turned around and looked for the loser who said that. Lucky I ran out of that range and acted like I was opening my locker (or rather, some random other person's locker.) After the eyes drifted away, I ran up to the girl I was shouting at.

"Hey, are you Leiko's friend?" I asked her.

"Uh,yeah, I am," she answered with that annoying "popular" tone that we all know and hate.

"So I was just wondering, have you seen her?"

"Hey, aren't you Sakura?" 

STICK TO THE DAMN TOPIC. "Um, yes?"

"Oh wow. She was right, you do have split ends." 

…THE HELL? "Maybe I do, but could you answer my question now?"

"Okay, okay I will. Sheesh, some one's impatient." Well at least I'm not as rude as you are. So there.

"She went home. She said she wasn't feeling well. And she didn't look to well either. Her eyes were all red puffy. I hope she hasn't caught some weird disease. I don't want to catch it."

No wonder they're friends. "Okay thanks. I should be going now." And I ran off to my last class of the day. 

**At home.**

Wow, I feel sort of bad now. For yelling at Leiko. After having a whole period to think about it (I didn't pay attention again! Soon I'll be sent to jail for not listening to the police! I'm a baaaad girl.), I realized it was my fault. I should call Leiko and apologize. Suddenly the phone rang. Wow, what great timing. I picked it up. Guess who it was?

"Uh, hi, is Sakura there?" the person asked.

"Leiko?"

"Yup," she replied. Maybe she has ESP too. Maybe after we make up and become best friends like in the movies, we can have fun reading each others minds?

* * *

**I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean for the update to be so late. I just lost interest (which actually happens a lot. ;). I'll try to make myself update more. I swear. It's just, between school, and drawing, and friends, and stuff, I can't really find anytime. Anywaysss, I hope you liked it. It was rushed because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting but I think it's okay. **


End file.
